


Chains That Bind

by Kris



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Chains, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are plenty of ways to chain a man, Abigail," he says to her. "Even on the inside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> spell checked but not beta read

Abigail is staring at him like she doesn’t know who he is, which is wrong because she’s the one who rescued him from Danica and Asher the first time around, how could she not understand this part of him when she was the one who told him that she owned him to begin with, and she had understood full well what that entailed for him even after Danica and Asher’s claws were removed from his soul.

***

When Drake had raided the command centre, killed Sommerfield and kidnapped Hannibal and Zoe, Blade and Abigail hadn’t come for them. He had stayed in the small ten by ten cell, chained to the floor for days. He had become immensely grateful for the un-tinted skylight that let the real sun into the cell during the day and kept Danica, Asher and Jacko out.

Night was bad enough when they would come in, beat him, stab him, set up an iv drip to take away the pain and then stab him again to drink the blood that dripped from his veins with the steady beating of his heart.

Days were nice, there was a man in tattered cargo pants and a white shirt that would come in every day and he would clean Hannibal’s body, treat his wounds. He would sit with Hannibal for hours on end and hold his hands. He relayed messages about how Zoe was fine, she was chained up in Drake’s antechamber and no one was allowed to touch her. Tell him how a few of the younger vampires had taken to making her laugh and how the older vampires were starting to get restless about having two humans in the compound who weren’t marked or marked for dinner.

He was kind, compassionate, he was strong and had broad shoulders and he would sit behind Hannibal and hold him up, give Hannibal a rest from the weight of the chains hanging off of him and then he would feed him, help him choke down a few cups of water, even help him relieve himself to Hannibal’s embarrassment and every night he would disappear before sunset and the vampires would be back and Danica would spend hours beating him, interrogating him, trying to get him to rat his guardian angel out so that she could drain the asshole.

His standard answer was “fuck you and the horse you rode in on, oh wait, that’s your brother,” and her standard answer to that was a backhand that sometime didn’t make him puke on her shoes and earn a few kicks in the ribs.

And then in the day his angel would come to him again.

He knows he’s probably getting mind fucked by the vamps, Danica probably set the whole thing up, she knows how much he’s always had a complex for saviours but he doesn’t want to believe that’s what this is so he doesn’t.

***

The first change came when his angel walked in and held out a lighter set of chains, he hooked them up gently, first one, then the other, through the links on the floor, to the manacles on his wrists then to the collar around his neck. They not only look lighter they are lighter and they make the constant ache in his neck and shoulders ease up for the first time in the week or so that he’s been there.

Danica doesn’t punish him for the chains, she threatens to punish Zoe, she wants to know who’s been taking care of him, who he’s protecting and Hannibal tells her outright “I know she’s under his protection, you can’t do shit.”

In the morning his angel tells him that Danica went on a rampage, killed a whole bunch of newly turned vampires trying to get to Zoe until Asher stepped in to save her from getting herself killed by Drake. His new chains are loose enough that he can get off his knees and curl into himself instead of sleeping with his arms held up behind him and his head on the ground. He rests his head on his angel’s lap instead and sleeps for hours until his angel nudges him out of the way to feed him. This time when he leaves his angel kisses Hannibal on the lips, a gentle brush before he’s out the door.

Danica doesn’t come that night, no one does.

***

The second change comes when he sees Zoe for the first time since they arrived. It’s been three weeks, he knows it has because he’s been marking the passing of the sun every day. Zoe looks a little rough around the edges but she’s otherwise unharmed. She’s walking beside his angel who points him out to her and she sees him and smiles and then they’re gone.

It gives him a little bit of hope, and it makes him want to kill Blade, kill Abigail. They’d better both be dead he thinks because if they’re not, there’s no forgiveness for leaving Zoe here in this place. Leaving him here in this place.

***

When his angel comes the next day and replaces his iron collar and manacles with soft supple leather ones Hannibal doesn’t try to escape, doesn’t want to hurt the man tending him and when the chains get snapped back on, they’re barely real chains but Hannibal doesn’t make a scene. He figures that his angel is working on getting him out of this room, has to be, because there’s no other reason for him to be helping unless he is. There’s no other reason to protect his angel if he isn’t. They trade lazy kisses that arouse without any desperate need because Hannibal knows he’s not getting any anytime soon with the nose on Danica.

***

The third change comes when his angel takes his chains off completely, kisses him passionately and then leaves without a word. Hannibal doesn’t follow, for one, he doesn’t know if he’s supposed to, no one’s told him to leave the room at all and for another, it’s the middle of the night, no one’s visited him at night for 3 nights running and he doesn’t want to run into any vamps in his condition so he waits for his angel to come back.

When he does come back, it’s morning and the sun is shining and he’s not wearing ratty cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt, he’s wearing amour, holding a helmet under his arm, it’s all Hannibal can do to wrap his mind around the twist that his angel is Drake and when he throws a new collar at Hannibal’s feet, one with his symbol etched in gold Hannibal reaches to pull the one he’s wearing off and puts the new one on.

Drake holds out a hand to him and Hannibal takes it. He stumbles a bit, he’s been on his knees in that room for so long it feels like he doesn’t know how to walk anymore but Drake holds him steady and presses a soft kiss on his mouth, then again with tongue and Hannibal might have whimpered in need.

He gets a new chain, and a couple of piercings. Two in his nipples and one on his cock that he finds one morning, disoriented and confused. He’s kind of grateful that he was unconscious for the procedure, kind of sad that he missed out on the chain being strung. It runs from one nipple to the other in an upside down triangle, down to wrap around his balls, the through one side of the barbell piercing in his dick and around his dick and the chains ends by clasping onto the barbell on the other side.

He groans half in pain, half in pleasure when he tries to move for the first time and Drake chuckles from where he’s sitting across from Hannibal.

He figures this has got to be some form of a mind fuck but the longer he stays with Drake, chains or no chains, the less he feels inclined to leave which is why he’s sitting on a bench at a park watching Blade watch Drake with a frustration that probably knows no bounds as Drake pushes Zoe and another kid on the swings while the kids mother, and a dozen other people and a dozen of the new vampires created specially Drake himself to withstand sunlight, watch on and Abigail sits beside him trying to convince him to run.

“There are plenty of ways to chain a man, Abigail,” he says to her. “Even on the inside.” 

“What does that even mean?” she demands. “How can you let that monster touch Zoe? Do you let that monster touch Zoe? I could kill you right now.”

“You just don’t understand do you?” he says as gently as he can. “You didn’t come for us, and he broke the chains you had on us.”

“Broke you, you mean,” she says viciously.

“And he gave us new ones. You couldn’t kill me right now if you tried.” His smile is all sharp pointy teeth and the horror on her face is evident. “Go save the world, Abigail, but if you try to start here, you’re not going to be around much longer. Drake’s kind of possessive that way.”

/end


End file.
